


tell me something pretty

by englishsummerrain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Somnophilia, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: “Anything I say post-orgasm I cannot be held accountable for."





	tell me something pretty

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i never finished your birthday fic please have blowjobs instead i love you xoxo

The rain hammers on the windowpane, all but drowning out the rustle of the sheets as Jihoon reaches into Seungcheol’s boxers and wraps his hand around his cock. Seungcheol murmurs in his sleep, moans softly as Jihoon pushes down the band of his underwear a little more and takes the head into his mouth, licking slowly at the exposed skin that rushes with heat. 

“Hoon…” 

Seungcheol’s hand hits the back of his head and Jihoon grips his wrist to remove it, placing it back down on the mattress.

“What happened to sleeping in,” Seungcheol says, voice thick. Jihoon pulls off to give him a glare, hand stroking loosely around the base of his hardening cock.

“Boring,” he says. Seungcheol shuts one eye, opens the other and yawns.

“Blowjobs better?”

“Not quite,” Jihoon says, after a second of consideration. “But the rain woke me up. And I love you when you’re sleepy. Now be quiet. Don’t move.”

Seungcheol’s mouth opens, shuts and he nods, eyes darkening. He lifts his hips and Jihoon pushes his underwear a little further down his legs so he can fully release his cock, now almost completely hard and heavy in his hand. Jihoon presses a kiss to the underside of the head and smiles at the sharp breath Seungcheol takes in, eyes trained on his.

“God I love your dick,” Jihoon says, pressing his lips softly along the length of it, tongue poking out slightly to leave a line of saliva.

“Is that what you love today?” Seungcheol says, sarcasm thick in his voice. “Blowjob god Lee Jihoon has chosen me as - oh fuck.” 

Jihoon takes him in before he can finish the sentence, lapping at the head of his cock and reveling in the way his face scrunches up and his eyes lose focus.

“Fuck, Jihoon,” Seungcheol groans and digs his hands into the sheets, hips quivering as he tries to hold off his urge to thrust into Jihoon’s mouth. Jihoon pulls off with a slurp, saliva and precum dribbling from his mouth, twists his hand up the shaft and licks in its stead.

“Play nice,” he teases, and Seungcheol lets out a whimper that turns into a throaty moan when he sucks him back in, gagging a little as he flattens his tongue along the underside. Seungcheol has always been too large for him to ever take properly but he takes as much as he can into his mouth, until his fist no longer fits around the base and he’s forced to loosen his grip. He holds himself there, for a second, two, tongue moving across the underside, then pulls up, breathing heavily through his nose, hand following the slick of his saliva and scooping it up to use for lubricant for his strokes.

“You fucking play nice,” Seungcheol spits back. His eyes are little unfocused and his lips are redder than cherries and honestly Jihoon can objectively admit he’s a very attractive man and it feels really fucking good to watch him lose his mind under Jihoon’s mouth. It always has, and briefly he considers that maybe stopping this relationship at the gap point between friends and boyfriends was a mistake.

“You know I do wonder how you’ll ever find someone as good as me,” Jihoon says. He watches the slide of his hand up and down Seungcheol’s cock and presses another kiss to the side, licks lavishly down the length. “If anyone will ever take you apart the way I do.”

“Never,” Seungcheol says, the opening note of a breath that crescendos into a soft moan, lightning splitting the sky and illuminating them both in a freeze frame.

Seungcheol quivers and lets out another moan as thunder cracks outside, deep and low, close enough that the water on his bedside table ripples with the shocks that run through the building.

“Hoonie,” Seungcheol says, voice betraying him, breaking on the seam of the two syllables and pitching the second much higher than the first. “Can I come?”

Jihoon looks him in the eyes and keeps moving, head bobbing, hand stroking, tongue rolling across the sensitive spots that make him quiver. The taste of his precum is salty in his mouth and Seungcheol lets out a gasp, his head hitting the pillows and his eyes screwing shut.

“Oh fuck.”

He presses down against his hip just as Seungcheol folds, bucking upwards and coming into his mouth with a moan that seems ripped from his core, enduring in gasps that match the clench of the muscles. He holds him through it, stroking up the length of his cock, until every last drop is his, and then pulls off with a slurp.

He holds the load despite the taste, waits for Seungcheol to stop quivering and shaking before he kisses him and pushes it messily into his mouth with his tongue, smearing streaks across Seungcheol’s lips. Seungcheol’s moan is hearty and it goes straight to his cock, straining against the fabric of his boxers as he breaks the kiss and whispers at Seungcheol to swallow.

Seungcheol’s throat bobs, then he licks his lips and smiles lazily, eyes hooded and satisfied.

“Good boy,” Jihoon says, kisses him again. “Isn’t it much better when you listen to me.”

“Mmm,” Seungcheol agrees, “you do always know what’s best.”

Jihoon laughs and presses another kiss to his nose.

“I really wish I’d gotten that on tape,” he says. Seungcheol groans and bats at his head.

“Anything I say,” Seungcheol begins, pausing to wipe the last of his own come from his lips. “Anything I say post-orgasm I cannot be held accountable for.”


End file.
